Varia's Little Secret
by Winterferns
Summary: It started with one. Then more started to fall. Varia, your typical #1 assassin group. Their motto is "Show no weakness unless you want to die." But what is Varia's greatest weakness? Well put it simple. It's a girl. To be more specific, it is Varia's adopted little sister, Fiammetta. Be prepared for the chaos that soon follows. OCXVaria fluff (In the process of being rewritten.)


**Ciao Guys~! **

Winter here! Honestly, I am surprise by the amount of people who didn't want me to discontinue this story. I was really surprised by the negative response on my thoughts of incinerating the plot the throwing the ash into the wind. ewe Goodness! What will I do without you people! Well, now that the surprise is over, I want to verify some misconceptions that I forgot to mention in my AN. Now it is my turn to apologize and cause you all to run around in a mass panic. I said that I wasn't too happy with the **plot** of the story. I had re-read my story a couple times and discovered that it was ridden with holes and the plot was rather shallow. So I decided to rewrite it. You will understand what happened to Fiammetta after reading this chapter, so all I can say now is,

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A lone teenager snarled in disgust as he walked through the ruined village. He glanced around as he walked past the wreckage of the burning houses, the ominous cracking of the flames announced that there were no survivors in this purged village. He looked at the smashed buildings, and several feelings seemed to bubble inside of him: anger, hatred, pain, and the worst of them all, guilt. Anger at the meaningless carnage of a whole village, hatred towards the ones responsible, pain towards how so many family were torn apart, and guilt for not doing anything about it. He was the fourth heir to the Vongola boss position. He could have at least told his father to set up _some_ sort of protection to these people. Even if they were common trash that populated the earth, scum still had some rights to live. Yes, this young teenager goes by the name of Xanxus Vongola- the four heir to the Vongola famiglia.

He ducked under one of the fallen support beams and looked at what was left on a motel. It was a little depressing, the fact that these people came to visit the village for only a while and they were caught in this carnage. He stepped over the rubble and was about to leave when a faint noise caught his attention. He turned and looked in curiosity. Walking closer he heard something under a pile of stones, something or someone was still alive.

Xanxus got down onto his knees and started to swipe away at the rubble, the noise started to get louder until it escalated into the cry of a child, no, the cry of an infant. Xanxus was startled at this and continued to dig until the pile of rubble gave away. His heart sank a little. The baby was teary-eyed and was obviously hurt. The baby's mother and father were long dead. They sacrificed themselves to protecting their child and shielded it away from most of the danger, however someone's flames had gotten hold of one of the its arms. The burn marks will probably stay with it for the rest of its life.

Xanxus picked up the baby, inept and unsure how to sother the suffering child. He carried it out in front of him like it some foreign object and walked out of the wreckage. "Quiet." He ordered the child, thinking that it will listen to what he said. Surprisingly, the infant stopped crying and started to sniffled and sob quietly compared to the wailing just a couple seconds ago.

Xanxus stared at the child, unsure what to do. He finally decided and turned around, heading back to the Vongola's private car that was going to drive him back to the mansion. The driver looked very surprised as Xanxus walked back from the ruined village carrying an injured baby with him. The said boy glared at the driver and warned him not so say a work. The driver stiffened slightly and nodded before opening the door for Xanxus.

Xanxus plopped in into the car and watched the child continue to sniffle. He was irked by its sniffling. Xanxus started to try to balance the child, trying to figure out what to do. The sobs started to increase and the child started to sob loudly again. Xanxus did what a normal teenager would do. He panicked. Xanxus didn't have any idea how to soothe the tearful baby. He looked lost and confused as the sobs of the child started to escalate.

The waterworks started to come back. Perhaps it was some kind of instinct or was it a hidden parental intuition? Xanxus adjusted his hold on the child and cradled the child in his arms. The child stopped sobbing immediately and stared up at him. Xanxus gazed down, feeling something overcome him, some kind of warm feeling that he could not put his finger on. The child giggled and reached out towards him. Xanxus felt a growl start to form however he couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth twitch up into a tiny smile. The child smiled and giggled a little louder and hugged Xanxus before drifting off to sleep. Xanxus couldn't help but that that small smile grew and he started to grow drowsy. The car ride won't be a short one, he might as well take a quick nap. The driver did not dare to look at his rear-view mirror to see what the wild-child of the Vongola Ninth was doing. However, if he did he would have seen the so called "wild-child" cradling a baby, sleeping with a slight smile on his face.

…

One Hour later

…

The car passed through the gate without stopping and headed down a long driveway towards the mansion. Xanxus lurched awake and unconsciously shifted the child in his arm into a more protective cradle. The child woke up and yawned, blinking at the sudden change of scenery. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Xanxus. He stepped out and gazed around, noting that all the guards were at their posts, which meant there wasn't any danger around. Xanxus gave the child a reassuring squeeze before heading towards his father's office. He took the direct route towards the office, however he noticed he was receiving more attention than normal. He remembered the burn and walked up to one of the maids. "Get a doctor." He said and handed her the child. The child stared at him in confusion and tried to cling onto Xanxus' jacket. "I'll be back." He said curtly. The child stopped groping for Xanxus and calmed down a little, however watched him with sad eyes as he disappeared away from view.

Xanxus went to the door of the Vongola Ninth's office. He glanced at his father's right-hand man, Coyote Nougat, who nodded at him as a reply. He opened the door and looked at his father. He took a breath and started to address him. "Father..."

Timoteo Vongola looked up from his report and sighed. "Xanxus do you see this?" He held up a piece of paper. Xanxus nodded curtly. "Do you know what it is?" Timoteo asked. Xanxus shook his head. Timoteo sighed and stood up. "Xanxus, this is the damage report and complaints from your last party you have gone to. Do you know how much damage was there?" Again, Xanxus shook his head. Timoteo's face morphed into a very uncharacteristic look of anger. "Xanxus! The you offended several famiglias and now I have to come along to pick up the pieces so we won't start another war! You need to learn to keep to yourself and maintain self-control! That anger of yours will bring the end of you one day!"

Xanxus looked down, rather disappointed of his anger; however, he didn't feel guilty at all, that was who he was, anger was part of his being, he can't change who he was for the whims of others. "Father..." Xanxus muttered.

Timoteo sighed, his face fell and he looked tired from all the desk work. "I am sorry Xanxus. I should not snap out at you like that. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Xanxus took a deep breath. "I visited a village not too far from here."

Timoteo looked confused. "You visited a village, however you look so grave, is there something wrong?"

Xanxus looked down and muttered, "I visited what was left of a village."

"What?" Xanxus looked up at his father's sudden outburst. Timoteo calmed down slightly. However, he remained standing. "I am sorry, please continue Xanxus."

"Father...the village was completely destroyed. There were traces of dying will flames everywhere." Timoteo sat down slowly again. Shock was clearly on his face. "We should have strengthened our influence when we had the chance!" Xanxus exclaimed. "Those lives could have been saved if we stood up to our enemies and ruled them with fear instead of negotiating for peace!"

Timoteo sighed. "All of them? There weren't any survivors?"

Xanxus looked gravely at his father. "All the adults are dead."

"Children?"

"...I didn't see any. They were most likely taken by the attackers."

Timoteo looked way at the wall. "Who did this?" He muttered. "Who could have done it?"

Xanxus stalked forward towards his father desk, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Who else? Who would go out of their way to test out new biological weapons and flames? Who would use children as test subjects and traffic them in a trade? Who else would create such disastrous weapons that could bring an end to the world as we know it?"

Timoteo looked up, rage was kindling in his usually kind eyes. "Estraneo."

Xanxus nodded. He looked at the door and started to speak slowly. "Well there weren't any adult survivors or any children to be accounted for, however..." He trailed off.

Timoteo looked at his fourth son in confusion. "However?"

Before Xanxus could speak another word, a wail pierced through the normally quiet mansion. Xanxus' eyes widened a margin before he set off, leaving a confused Ninth in his wake. Coyote peeked his head in and looked at his boss. "Sir?"

Timoteo nodded. "We will follow." They set off after his fourth son. On the way there, they ran into Enrico and Federico, his first and third children. The two of them looked confused by the noise. Enrico had his gun out while Federico was holding a book in his hand, as if he was going to use it as a weapon.

"Father? Do you know what is going on?" Enrico asked.

Massimo, the second child, opened the door of his room and yawned. "What is this racket? Did somebody punch a baby?" He asked in a joking manner.

Timoteo shook his head. "Xanxus ran off as soon as the crying started. I think we should follow the crying to figure out what is going on." The small army marched their way to the crying when they heard this interesting conversation just outside of the door.

"What happened?" Xanxus demanded.

"Y-young master X-xanxus, well, after cleaning the wound, she wouldn't stop crying! None of the maids could calm her down! We tried everything, she even spat out the pacifier we offered to her." The frantic maid said as she tried to soothe the crying infant.

"You are holding it wrong." Xanxus said. "Give it to me." Xanxus grabbed the child and adjusted his arms automatically to make the child comfortable in his arms. Almost instantly, the crying stopped and was reduced to soft hiccups. "There." Xanxus said.

Massimo poked his head in and stared at Xanxus. "Who knew you were so good with children?"

Xanxus growled. "I'm not."

Federico walked up and cooed at the child. "She's adorable, is she yours-"

"NO!" Xanxus forced out violently and backed away a little. He looked cautiously at his older brother. "Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Federico put his hands up and backed away. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering."

Massimo looked curiously at the baby. "Do you mind if I hold her?" He was always told that his calming sky flames will make him well liked among children and animals. He wanted to see if it was true. Xanxus snorted and handed the girl to him. Almost immediately, she started to sniffle and reached her hand back towards Xanxus. "That's weird. She wants to be around you. And kids never want to near you at all." Massimo stated. Xanxus just glared at him.

Federico looked curiously at the child now. "Do you mind if I hold her?" Massimo passed her to him. The little girl's sniffles grew louder and she started to struggle a little more. "Whoa. Calm down, you might fall!" He stated. "Hey Enrico, maybe you could calm her down. You are the heir after all."

Enrico looked skeptical but he step forward to receive the baby anyways. By this time, the little girl was starting to cry because she was being handed around by all the strange people. Xanxus was bothered by the crying and his brothers' hot-potato game, so he walked forward and plucked "it" from his oldest brother's arms.

"You three are scaring it, trying to force your sky flames on it and everything." He growled. The little girl stopped crying once in Xanxus' arms and she clung onto Xanxus' sleeve as if it was her only lifeline.

Timoteo watched the scene unfold in front of him, his mind wandered as he watched his sons squabble over the child, slowly a plan started to form. Despite his seemingly calm and benevolent self, Timoteo was very good at manipulating people into doing things. He wasn't the leader of the world's most influential and powerful mafia famiglia for nothing.

Coyote was very surprised, and Coyote Nougat, Storm Guardian of Vongola Ninth, does not get surprised easily. He observed his boss, and best friend's sons interacted with the strange child. He watched them cautiously and started to ask questions, trying to process everything he just saw. "So you said there were no surviving adults or children, however there was an infant?"

Xanxus nodded curtly and looked down at the baby who was staring up at him with big curious eyes. She still clung onto his sleeve like her life depended in it. "I found it in the motel rubble. Next to its parents."

"Ah, brother, can I ask why are you referring to her as an 'it'? That is a little offensive, don't you think?" Enrico asked curiously, confused by the title that Xanxus has given the little girl.

Xanxus glared at them as menacingly as he could. "I can call trash anyway that I please. I do not care about scum at all so that is why I refer to it as an 'it.'"

Enrico nodded. "That sounds convincing when you soothe the her while nobody else could even hold her without making her cry."

Federico and Massimo snickered at that remark and Xanxus' face turned red with embarrassment. "S-scum." He stammered. "I-I..." The girl snuggled in Xanxus' arms and the men bursted out laughing.

"Aww, Xanxus is trying to look tough."

"That helps where there is a baby cuddling onto him."

Xanxus sputtered and threatened some more while the others started to laugh. The baby giggled and the hold on Xanxus became tighter as she yawned and snuggled deeper into his jacket. Everybody watched the cute little scene unfold and awed at the little girl. However, Timoteo wasn't looking at the child. He was looking at his youngest "son". He has never seen any child so comfortable around him. Is that why he opened up so easily to her? Does he really need this child's company? Maybe, it was better for him to get a sense of holding something very important to him. Then he could cope when he told him about _that_. But, are they willing to drag an innocent child into their world? The moments of laughter are so rare, this innocent child, were they going to corrupt her? Let dark world they live in destroy this little flame of innocence?

Federico finally asked the terrible question. "So is she going to stay with us? Or are we going to send her to the orphanage?"

The silence was deafening. They all exchanged glances and immediately knew the answer. "I know a good foster home that is willing to take her in." Massimo said finally. His face was void of the usual joking smile. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"We will have her dropped off there tonight." Enrico stated. "I'll get one of my guardians to tell them ahead of time."

Xanxus was torn. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted this child around. He did want to see it go. But he knew raising this child will be a pain and a lot of headache will follow if he chose to do so. However, it was the first child that opened up to him. It welcomed him while others cringed in fear. It preferred to be around him than anybody else. I-It... it needed to say out of the world he lives in. The world of hatred, anger, and pain. He didn't want this child to grow up like him and his brothers, who all have several scars that will stay with them forever. He was selfish and he knew that, but this is something that he had to give up.

Xanxus realized that everybody else was staring at him for a reply. He kept a straight face and did not allow his emotions escape him. "...It can leave. Just find it a good home." He finally said as he handed the sleeping child to his father. He started to walk out of the room, his heart feeling heavier every step he took, but he never looked back.

Nono watched his fourth son walk away with sad eyes. He could see the anger in his eyes. He looked down at the sleeping child. "Don't worry. You will be in a safer place soon." He muttered. The little girl made a face in her sleep and shifted a little, as if wondering where the warm presence has gone off to. Nono looked up to see that his son has disappeared and he sighed and whispered the next few words quietly to the sleeping child. "He may not know now, but he needs somebody there to love him no matter what he goes through." Nono looked up at his right-hand man. "Let's go, Coyote. We have a lot of work to do."

Coyote nodded. "As you wish, Nono."

The child snuggled a little deeper into the Ninth's arms, not knowing that she was just separated away from the protective arms, not knowing that when she wakes up in the next three hours she will be miles away from that one person she latched onto, and not knowing that she is one of the very few people that wormed their way into Xanxus' heart.

* * *

><p>Now that I have published the first chapter of the revised Varia's Little Secret, I want to ask you, what do you think? Do you hate it? Love it? Want to burn it? I can't really tell what you think unless you tell me. So if you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to ask! Although, I will not always answer back to you, and most of my answers will be rather vague. To make it simple, I will not always give you a straight answer. Why do you ask? Well, let me put it this way, I am a troll. (U Mad Bro?) *proceeds to get shot*<p>

Now, if anybody want to ask anything such as "Why is Xanxus so OOC?" "Isn't he suppose to be some kind of cold-heart jerk?" "Is this AU?" Blah, blah, blah, I am pretty sure Xanxus is still human. He is currently a young kid who is misunderstood by the world, so he lashes out in anger. He is not the Xanxus that he currently is. But, you will slowly see that he is turning into his current self later on in the story. Well, I'll shut up now or else there will be nothing I can use to troll you with. *stabbed by a pitchfork*

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! (A rather rhetorical question, but who is there to complain?)

**Who do you think is that child that Xanxus picked up? **

Thank you for your support! Don't be afraid to voice what is on your mind.

I also want to tell everyone that my grammar sucks. I am thinking of getting somebody to beta my work for me, but I honestly have no idea how to do so. I tend to put, too, many, commas, into, my sentences and miss spill my works. So... I send a silent cry of help to those with good hearts. QAQ

Until next post, ciao~!

Winterferns


End file.
